At First Sight
by Vikt0ria
Summary: Sookie is a single mom living in Hawaii. She meets the man of her dreams after starting a new job. *** This Story is dedicated to ILoveVikings *** AH/AU/OOC


**A/N: This was written in gratitude for my 500****th**** review for Double Edged Sword. So THANK YOU to every one who has reviewed! Since ***_**ILoveVikings***_** was the one to do the honor of being the very one and has reviewed every single chapter in all four of my stories, I asked her to give me an idea for a story… This is what became of her idea. So she is Alan Ball and I am the lowly writer. I'll do this again for my 1,000****th**** review… I do so appreciate each and every review I get and hope I get there with all of your support! :D -Viktoria**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine owns them**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**At first Sight**

**.**

**EPOV**

Every morning for the last two weeks I've looked for her. The first time I laid eyes on hers I swore I was in love. That just doesn't happen. I've got her schedule down now to Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. She works at the bar in the Market place I sell my computer program for investing. I make sure at 10:30 sharp I look towards the food court too watch as she walks pass my kiosk with that incredibly beautiful smile she always has on her face.

She stands at 5'6" blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back that she always wears half up half down with a little bun in the back making her look like a samurai, her eyes the same blue as mine. Her body… every time I see her curves I get a full blown hard on… for the past two weeks I've had to wear loose fitting jeans to hide it.

I've run different scenarios in my head to start a conversation with her, but every time she walks by my mouth just refuses to work. I'm a sales man for fucks sakes! I talk to people all day every day. This woman has got me feeling like I'm back in high school… like a geeky pimply kid that doesn't know his head from his ass. I've stood at the top of the stairs to the entrance of the bar the past three days she's worked... my feet refusing to take those steps down towards her. Every day after her shift she takes the same path past me. Again like a fucking idiot I just watch her walk by like an obsessed stalker.

.

******~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~******

**.**

**SPOV**

I finally got a job! I'm so excited to start bartending again. Working in a dental office for the past 5 years sucked ass, but being a single mother you gotta think of what's best for the little one. After 4 years of working for the most loyal and understanding Dr. who was more like a father to me. I went and made yet another huge mistake in my life. My dumbass decided to work for a different office. One my Boss warned me about, but like the stubborn idiot I am I didn't listen then went ahead and left anyway. So after a few months of working for a complete asshole who thought fishing was more important than his Patients or his employee's lively hood. I quit and looked for a new job. I was losing hope of finding one real quick until my ex Quinn *the baby daddy* finally got me a job at his friends Sam and Jannalynn's bar.

The first day of work I walked past this computer software kiosk and see this incredibly gorgeous tall hunk of a man. 6'4" with an incredible body that shows nicely through his light cardigan sweater and that ass! It shows very nicely through his tight _Diesel_ jeans. Neatly groomed short Blonde hair and blue eyes the same as mine. I watched him as he peddled his software to a couple. I also noticed the girl next to him that sold pearls fawning over him like a lovesick teen. "Okay Sookie... relax." I told myself. He's way too good looking, by the way he dresses he's got money, and just watching him charm the pants off of that couple… I'm sure he ain't nothing but trouble.

Every day for the past two weeks I've snuck a peek at him. I always think he's checking me out too, but he never said a word to me so I guessed he really wasn't interested. Every day after my shift I walk by him and again NOT. A. WORD. I told myself maybe I should approach him, but who am I kidding. I don't need a man in my life right now with all I got in my plate... but this guy sure does send my heart a flutter.

Today he looked straight at me and opened his mouth as if to speak. I stopped and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." I said offering my hand for him to shake. After he looked down at it, he abruptly turned away without a word. "O…kay! Nice to meet you too." I said embarrassed and quickly made my way to the bar to get it opened. As I past the girl she had a pleased grin on her face. Hmmm… wonder what their story is.

As I entered the bar and turned on all the lights and TV's, I tuned the internet radio station to Adele. Love the name 'cause I missed my Gran so much. Love her music because it speaks to me like she's written her songs after digging into my brain. After setting up the bar and restocking the beers and alcohol I was bored.

I found myself gazing at the pool table. Suddenly I saw _him_ laying me on it lifting my halter top over my breast and kissing my belly while one hand cupped my left tit pinching the nipple and his other hand with pressure rubbing against my jeans at my clit. I ran my hands through his hair and a let out a soft whimper at the sensations his touch were causing. I looked up at him as he looked at me with a wicked lovely grin. With his eyes smoldering he opened his mouth to speak... _"Hey, can I get a Miller lite?" _ looked at him confused, why the hell would he ask a thing like that in the middle of making out… then a deep throat clearing brought me back to myself.

"Hi! What can I get ya?" I said shakily to the customer sitting in front of me with a shit eating grin. I wonder what my face looked like while I was fantasizing about _him. _I checked the sides of my mouth to see if I was drooling.

"A _Miller Lite _draft." He replied. I turned to the fridge to get a cold glass.

"_You so need to get laid, girl." _I muttered to myself as I poured the beer.

Two hours later after a surge of customers the bar was empty again and _he _walked in. I stood up straighter as a strained grin spread across my face. That million watt smile I've seen him use spread across his.

"Hi again! You gonna talk this time?" I teased. He looked down shyly with a chuckle. Oh gods he was so cute!

"Ah… yeah sorry about that." He said looking back up to me. When I looked into his eyes my heart went off like a hummingbird and my panties got wet at the sound of his voice. It was like silk caressing my ears. "My name is Eric, Eric Northman." He said extending his hand. I reached out for it and as soon as our hands neared there was a static shock. We both pulled out hands away at the same time with a laugh.

"Well, Eric can I get you something to drink?" I paused rubbing my hand "A martini maybe… shaken not stirred?" I finished with a _Sean Connery_ imitation and chuckled at my own joke while he honored me with that breathtaking smile.

"I'll just have a _Corona_." He replied still smiling. Point drinks what I like.

"Good Choice." I said walking to fridge getting one and popping the top and setting it down in front of him. I waited for him to say something… but he just looked at me. "So… how long you worked in the Market Place?" I asked making small talk… his silence was killing me and I could just listen to his voice all day.

"For a few months." He replied.

"You like what you do?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied… okay… just as I was about to ask another question to get more than just a few words out, he threw a $20 on the bar and chugged the beer. I took it to make change for him when I turned back with it he stood up left. WTF! "Hey your change." I called out.

"Keep it." he said as he exited.

"Thanks! Rude!" I mumbled a little hurt at his abrupt exit.

****.****

****~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~****

**.**

**EPOV**

Today I looked up to see her. When our eyes met she walked straight up to me with her beautiful smile. She introduced herself and my brain stopped working, I looked at her offered hand like a dolt. I mentally cursed myself watching her as she walked away. Fuck! I had to make this right. I paced not even paying attention to anyone who asked about my product. I couldn't stop thinking about the fool I made of myself. After two hours I shut my kiosk down and decided to go to the bar. As I walked over to it, I felt like a giant magnet was pulling me towards her. I rushed down the stairs so fast I almost tripped going down. I stopped and pulled myself together, then went in.

She stood up straighter at the sight of me walking in, her ample breast begged for my eye's attention. She looked nervous I couldn't blame her after the way I acted, but as soon as she spoke I thought better of it. She was beautiful, witty, and seemed so comfortable in her own skin… good God she was perfect. After getting my beer she looked like she was waiting for me to speak and I just couldn't get anything intellectual out. I can't believe the effect this woman has on me. Not wanting to make a bigger idiot of myself I threw money on the bar, finished my beer, then left. I stood at the top of the stairs and hesitated thinking I should go back down to find my balls that I've seemed to misplace since this Siren walked into my life.

"Eric!" I stopped short when I heard my name being called out from behind me. I turned to see Sophie-Anne… now she _was_ a stalker. I met her at a sales convention last year. She was beautiful and seemed really cool then we went out on one date. That's all it took to turn me off of her. For months she tried to get me to go out with her again, but I made up excuse after excuse. She didn't get the hint. The next thing I knew she set up shop right next to me. I couldn't stand her she talked more about herself than anyone I knew, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to fuck off. "Hey! Let's get a drink." She said taking hold of my arm attempting to lead me down.

"I can't. I have to be somewhere." I said taking my arm from her "I'll see you later." I finished and walked away.

…

The next week whenever I saw Sookie, I'd turn away as fast as I could, pretending to be doing something. It was obvious she was interested in me so I was determined to get over my awkwardness and talk to her the next time I saw her. When another week went by, I didn't see her at all. I got worried that she'd quit and I'd lost my chance at getting to know her. _Great Northman you fuck head! _I mentally cursed. Panicked I all but ran to the bar and took the entire flight of steps in one jump then hurried into a packed bar. I stopped with a relieved sigh as I watched her pour Mai Tai's for her customers. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Hey Sookie, can I get a…" I started. She turned around and reached into the beer cooler to pull out a _Corona. _After I nodded in agreement she opened it and set it down as I pulled out my wallet.

"I got this one." She said a little curtly turning her attention back to her customers.

"Thanks." I said as I walked over to play a game of pool by myself. I was angry for blowing it with this girl. Still every day she worked I'd go in on my lunch break to watch her work. It was so relaxing seeing her while listening to her as she flirts and joke with her regulars. I hoped that seeing me there would give her initiative to speak to me again. She didn't… I wanted to but I just couldn't… every time I tried I'd lose my cool.

.

****~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~****

**.**

**SPOV**

So for the past few weeks I've been enjoying the shit out of my job. Sam and Jannalynn were the coolest people I've met in my life. I love how they have the bar set up it actually looks like you are entering a volcano as you come into the front and the inside of the place is so inviting with TVs on every wall, couches, a dance floor, and tables. They have 3 kids of their own so there's even a _Wii_ system set up so families on vacation can come in during the day. Give the kids a chance to do something while their parents have a drink and cool off. I've made quite a few regulars that come in and keep me company during my shift. They are so fun to talk to it made my job a whole lot enjoyable.

I've all but avoided walking past Eric every day I worked. Instead of my usual path past his kiosk I went the long way around. I felt like a complete idiot after the first few times I tried to say hi to him only to have him ignore me… _and_ he'd come in during my shifts to tease me with his sexy ass by playing pool. Every time he bent over to take a shot my eyes somehow knew it and they'd be all over him. If he wasn't playing pool, he'd come in order a beer… tip me generously then retreat to a table, drink his beer… then leave without saying a word to me.

He was just infuriating! I'd catch him looking at me making me _think_ he was interested, but the fact that he never said anything more to me than "Hey" made me think otherwise. Then there is the fact that my Ex was a psycho, jealous, possessive, freak. The last time I worked in this bar when it was owned by different guys. Quinn got into a fist fight with one of the other bartenders that, was trying to date me and I had to bail him out of jail. I thought it was for the best to just avoid Eric Northman. I didn't want to be the cause of drama here especially since I loved my job.

…

One day during my downtime at the bar after I got done restocking the beers and cutting fruit for the drinks Eric walks in. I couldn't help it… I was so happy to see him. I couldn't even look at the damn pool table without fantasizing about him.

"Hey Eric, wanna beer?" I asked. He nodded sitting at the bar. I rolled my eyes and went to fetch his beer.

"So tell me about yourself, Sookie." He said quietly looking down at his hands.

"Excuse me?" I stammered. "Are you actually making an effort to get to know me?" I said saucily. He looked up at me and nervously smiled. It was adorable!

"I'm sorry I don't usually approach women." He replied.

"Like you'd have to, I've seen women falling all over themselves to talk to you." I said with a giggle.

"You have?" he asked with a bright smile. "So does that mean you've been watching me?" he added with a sexy smile. That smile caused my temperature to spike and lose my train of thought. I blushed and ducked my head abashed. Shit what is it about this guy? I'm usually a pro at unrepentant flirting. "Would you… ah…" he started looking back down at the bar nervously.

"Would I…" I asked as I suppressed a chuckle. How on earth could _this_ guy… all sexy as I don't know what… could possibly be nervous about?

Under his breath he said "Shit." and ran his hands through his hair. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he finished in a rush.

"Um… yes I would… but I em…" I started to answer just then Quinn and Athena came into the bar.

"Mommy!" Athena yelled hopping up to the bar stool next to Eric. His eyes widened in shock... and I thought. Great! There goes the date with Mr. Dreamy.

"Hey baby!" I replied to her nodding my hello to Quinn. He sauntered up to the bar puffing out his chest. Ugh! So typical… men.

"What's up Eric?" he greeted in an alpha male timbre.

"Quinn." He replied. Then looking back at me he said "I'll talk to you later." it was more of a question so I smiled and nodded to him. He threw some cash on the bar and left.

…

The following Monday and Tuesday Eric's kiosk wasn't opened and I was kinda sad at that. I went to the bar to open up and in the process of my task Jannalynn walks in.

"Hey girl! How are you doing?" she asked checking out that everything was set up properly.

"I'm good and yourself?" I replied.

"Fine… the kids are driving me crazy." She said with a far away smile "Sooooo… Rumor has it. Eric and Quinn got into a little tiff the other night." She said with a mischievous grin taking a seat on at the bar. She was such a tiny thing she had to practically jump up to sit.

"Aww, fucking Quinn!" I mumbled as I threw a bar rag down just a little too hard.

"So it's true then. It was about you." she laughed.

"Well, I don't know. What did you hear? I can't read your mind ya know… It's not like I'm telepathic. Spill." I said gesturing with my hands wildly.

"Well… Sam told me that Eric was in here the other night playing pool with Quinn. Everything was fine, but then out of nowhere Quinn starts threatening him saying that you were his and that Eric needed to step off." She said excitedly.

"Shit, you're not gonna fire me for this right? I really love this job." I asked.

"What! Hell no girl, you're the best bartender we have. The rest of the bitches that work the day shift are lazy." She scoffed. I was so relieved. It's not the first time I was fired from a gig because of Quinn's temper. "Besides what Quinn does has nothing to do with you. He's a grown ass man and should act like one. You're not his Mama therefore not responsible for his behavior."

"So do you know Eric well?" I asked her to try to get the topic off of that giant pain in my ass. Gods he pisses me off.

"Not too well, he's a real quite… shy, even. He barely speaks to anybody that isn't his customers. He developed that program he sells. He has a sister. That's pretty much all I know. He seems like an okay guy, Sam likes him." she replied. "Looks like you do to." She said amused.

"Yeah well, it's been a while since any man was interested in me." I replied. "Then again I think I can just kiss any chance with Eric good bye. Nobody wants to date a chick with a crazy baby daddy." I said with a tired laugh.

"Well then maybe you should keep it on the down low." She said with a wink and hopped off the bar stool to check out the inventory. I smiled at her while she walked off. I started to wash glasses from my earlier rush when I heard Jannalynn.

"Hey there Eric, how are you?" she said as I looked up to see his beautiful face starting at me.

"I'm fine Jannalynn. How is Sam and the kids?" he replied still looking at me. I must be premenopausing because I swear I get hot flashes every time my eyes meet his.

"There fine." She chuckled. "Well Sookie, I guess I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything." she said in a sing song tone walking out of the bar. I walked over to the fridge to get Eric his _Corona,_ popped the top and served it to him, before I could pull my hand away from the bottle his wrapped around mine. I hastily pulled it away as a surge of lust racked my body.

"I gotta get some cases of beer." I said then went to the walk-in cooler. After grabbing a case and turned to exit he was entering, closing the door behind him. "Wha…" I started as he took the case from me setting it down.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I first saw you." he said as he took my face in his hands and bent to kiss me. He stopped just a hairs breath at my lips and waited so I met his with enthusiasm as I threw my arms around his neck to pull him closer. We kissed voraciously for what felt like forever when he whispered "I need you so badly right now." against my lips.

"You can have me." I said breathless. Shit it's been _6 YEARS!_ since I had sex.

He pulled away and looked at me. His hands followed his eyes as it traveled down from my throat, to my shoulders, then ghosted across my collar bones and down to my tits. He paused there cupping them and giving them a little squeeze, then proceeding down to the buttons of my jeans. After he popped them open he slid his huge hand down while he got behind me. I leaned into him as his long fingers penetrated my lily. He moved them in and out while the pad of his palm pressed up against my clit. His other hand moved to pull my face back to look at him then his lips met mine again as he continued finger fucking me. I moaned into his mouth in pleasure as his other hand moved up under my halter top and took turns fondling my breast. I was so turned on by this guy… the excitement of getting caught in the beer cooler at work made it all the more better. I screamed his name as I came. After he withdrew his fingers from me he put them into his mouth and slowly pulled them out with a moan of his own. Watching him do that I think I came again. This guy _was_ going to be so much trouble. He smiled as he fixed my top and buttoned up my jeans then we made our way out to the bar. I was so relieved that it was still empty.

"I want to see you again." He whispered. I knew what he was saying. For some reason the connection I felt with this guy was amazing and I wanted more too.

"I'd like that… the only problem is I have a kid… and…" I said letting my words drift.

"Quinn?" he asked, but it was more of a statement, but I answered anyway with a positive nod. "Are you still with him? If you are you could have fooled me." he said with a head gesture to the cooler "You don't seem like the unfaithful type." He finished.

"I'm not with him and to be honest with you he doesn't even want me, he just doesn't want competition for "daddy" position." I said in a tired voice. I haven't had a decent relationship in over 6 years thanks to him. He always made it a point to scare away potential suitors. "He's already threatened you. I don't think we should see each other." I finished.

"You're not gonna let him stop you from seeing me are you?" he asked dryly.

"I don't want to, but you will. Trust me he will get really annoying. I don't want to start something with you if it's just gonna end." I said.

"Well maybe I should just have a little chat with him." he said with a menacing grin. Uh oh!

"Oh no you don't! He's the father of my child. The last thing I need is him getting his ass kicked." Usually I'm more worried about the other guy, but seeing Eric's stature I think Quinn finally met his match.

"There's something about you Sookie… I don't know what exactly." he paused as he put his finger into his mouth again. I scowled at him and he chuckled taking my hands in his. "Look, I can't promise you forever right now, but I can promise you _right now_ and I will promise you that I won't let that fucker scare me away from you, so we can try to make it to forever." he finished with fierceness unlike him. Where did the cute, shy, nerd go?

"Oh Gods!" I said as I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist then began to grind my hot lily into his still hard cock. "I need to find a babysitter." I said into his mouth in between our tongues fighting for dominance.

"My sister Pam will do it, she loves kids." He replied, then quickly pulled me off him as we heard laughing voices outside the bar. I straightened myself and walked behind the bar while Eric sat and the new customers walked in. "Hey ya'll!" I greeted them as they sat. After serving them their drinks I mentally cursed myself remembering the cameras in the bar that were on _live_ and recording when the phone rang.

"Aloha Volcano Lounge, Sookie speaking." I answered. I abruptly pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard Jannalynn howl in excitement. "I take it you liked the show?" I giggled and winking at Eric. I fell in love with him all over again just watching the pink color his face.

Eric sat and watched me or played pool the rest of the day. At the end of my shift a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes walked in wearing a hot pink _Chanel_ skirt suit that screamed money with pink 4 inch _Jimmy Choo_ stilettos that gave her extra height. Her hair was strait as a board and hung down to the middle of her back. She looked bored until she spotted Eric at the pool tables then a smile that mirrored Eric's spread across her face. I watched their interaction as they spoke. She didn't look very happy as she flopped herself down on the couch next to the tables with her arms crossed. _Yikes!_ Eric looked at me and smiled when he caught me looking at them. When Athena and Quinn arrived, Quinn and I had a few words then he left to get his spot set up, then Eric and Pam came up to the bar.

.

******~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~******

**.**

**EPOV**

After the moment I shared with Sookie, I called Pam to meet me at the bar after she got out of school. I wanted so badly to finish what we started. When Pam finally arrived late I might add… I greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Pam, I want to go on a date tonight. I need you too…" I started to say.

"Get the fuck out! A date! You never date! With who? Not that Sophie-Anne bitch?" She said in succession interrupting me.

"No... with her." I said looking at Sookie. Her eyes followed mine then shot back to me.

"A barmaid? Are you fucking serious Eric?" she sneered.

"Don't be such a snob Pamela, _some _people have to actually work to make a living. Not everyone has a trust fund to mooch off of." I chided her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "What do you need from me? You want me to ask her out for you?" she snarked.

"I've already done that for myself thank you." I said sarcastically. "Before I ask you for this favor, remember that I am your brother and you love me very much and that I have sacrificed _a lot _to take care of you… can you please promise not to be such a bitch to her?" I asked. She responded with a look that said '_Just hurry the fuck up and get on with it.' "_I need you to look after her daughter while we go out tonight." I finished. Her jaw dropped open.

"What! Did I hear you right? You want me to _babysit_?" she asked aghast.

"Yeah." I replied. She stared me down for minute knowing my sister… she was hoping I'd tell her I was joking. When I didn't say anything matching her glare she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" she huffed and sat petulantly on the couch with her arms crossed. I looked over at Sookie and smiled at the somewhat frightened look on her face. When her daughter and Quinn walked in I waited for him to leave, before I introduced Pam to her and her daughter. With her warning, I didn't want any trouble to start while she was in charge of the bar.

"Sookie, this is my sister Pam. Pam, Sookie and this is..." I said looking down at her daughter.

"My name is Athena." She said with a smile "You're tall and big like my daddy." She said rising to a stand on the bar stool I held out my arms in case she fell, then vaulting herself onto me she said "Catch me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Athena, I'm Eric and this is my sister Pam." I said as she settled into my arms.

"Hasn't her mommy taught her not to talk to strangers?" Pam mumbled with another eye roll. Athena then turned her attention to her.

"Hi Pam, you're really pretty. I like your dress and your shoes! Pink is my favorite color." She said with a beautiful smile with insanely deep dimples. Pam's face brightened. Athena was good. She knew exactly how to melt my sister's ice cold heart. "You can put me down now I want to play with Pam." As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to Pam.

"You do? It's my favorite too." Pam replied getting down to Athena's eye level. "Tell me something Athena do you like to go shopping and play dress up?" she asked. Athena smiled and nodded vigorously. Pam got up taking her by the hand talking name brands and high end labels to a six year old while guiding her back over to the couch. I could just see the gears in Pam's head working.

"So that's your sister, I'm sorry to say this but she doesn't look very… maternal." Sookie said unsure watching Pam and Athena.

"They'll be fine. You just provided Pam with a life sized Barbie doll. They'll have a blast together. Athena will be spoiled rotten."

"Oh great! That's already a problem, you know." She said with a mock scowl. I laughed at her expression. I sat at the bar watching her close out her shift and to give Pam and Athena the opportunity to get to know each other better. I spun on my stool as Sookie approached me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked standing to take her hand.

"Tonight? I have to go home, shower and get changed." She replied.

"No you don't. I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight." I said to her pulling her towards Pam and Athena. "Have a good night ladies."

"Bye, Eric. Bye, Mom." Athena said barely taking her attention from Pam. Sookie bent to kiss her on the forehead then looked back up to me with a smile and we left. I took her back to my condo. I was gonna cook for her. They say that food is the way to a man's heart, but the saying is just as true for women especially Sookie, she looked healthy… like she actually ate real food.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we entered.

"A little… right now my stomach is full of butterflies." She said. Her eyes widened and she ducked her head. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"What do you have?" she replied. I looked at her for a minute after sitting her at the kitchen island. I pulled out two steaks from the refrigerator setting them on the island.

"Baked or Mashed?" I asked holding up two potatoes.

"Can I help?" She asked getting off the stool and taking them from me. "Peeler?" she turned to me. I nodded to the drawer it was in. We both got to work.

****.****

****~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~****

**.**

**SPOV**

I got a pot of water boiling and began to peel then chop the potatoes while Eric seasoned the steaks and rinsed off some asparagus spears. Point he knows what I like to eat.

"So tell me about your sister and the rest of your family." I said as I chopped.

"It's just Pam and I. Our Parents died a few years ago." He said with a sad look. "She was my life after our Parents died. Pam… she's now finishing out her Masters in Business Management to help me with the business. It took me years to end her partying days and get her serious enough to go to school. Now that she's settled down a bit she's doing really well and aces all her classes." He said with pride. Just when I thought there couldn't be more to love about this man.

"So you raised her? When did your Parents die?" I asked genuinely curious since I lost my parents young.

"I was in college and she was in high school." He replied.

"She seems…" I started trying to grasp for a word that wouldn't offend him "…nice." I finished lamely. He chuckled.

"She was a real good girl before my parents died. It was hard to take care of a wild child like Pam while trying to get my degree. I have to confess I indulged her a little too much and let her run wild. So her attitude is pretty much my fault." He said with that proud look on his face again.

I couldn't help myself I was so majorly hot for this guy. I stopped what I was doing and walked around the island to stand in front of him. Looking into his eyes I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He picked me up by the hips so I could wrap my legs around his waist as we kissed. I could feel him get hard against my lily and I began to grind against him to help speed up his hard on.

"I think we could skip dinner. Well not completely I think I have a change in appetite." I said as I reached around to turn off the gas burner. I got down and pulled him into his living room.

We began to kiss again as I backed him into the sofa and gently pushed him down onto it, then got on my knees in front of him. I lifted his sweater and struggled to keep my jaw from falling on the floor as I took in his sculpted abs and chest. He took it off completely (I forgot that I was going to do that) while I kissed and licked every surface I could get to. Getting to his lips I ran my tongue out across his bottom lip asking for entrance. As we kissed my hands roamed over his chest and arms. I took my hand down to stroke his hardness and it twitched at my touch protesting captivity of his now _super_ tight jeans. I held in my excitement while unzipping his pants. I knew he was huge from earlier, I just I couldn't wait to _see_ how big he actually was. When the zipper completed its journey down his _HUGE_ cock sprung forth almost whacking me in the face. I suppressed a gasp wondering how the fuck I was going to get all of it in my mouth. I looked up at him with wide eyes and that wicked grin I fantasized about made its appearance. Without any further ado I shrugged while licking my lips making it really wet. He hissed as pressed a kiss on the tip then sucked his head into my mouth not allowing any air to enter with it while simultaneously swirling my tongue around it. I pulled more of him into my mouth using the suction I created and his fingers dug into my shoulders. Since I couldn't get all of him in I used my spit for lubrication and made his cock real slick and started the process all over again. "Oh fuck Sookie… Fuck!" he chanted as I stroked him with both my mouth and hand. Just as he stiffened I knew he was about to cum so I moved faster, but he pulled himself out of me and all but tore off my clothes and lay back on the thick carpet. I got over him putting my lily in his face and took his cock back into my mouth while his devoured my clit. I jerked my head up and let out a gasp of pleasure as he thrusted his tongue into me. I never had that done before. He growled as he continued to work me into a frenzy. I bent back down and moaned while I continued to suck on his cock. His fingers replaced his tongue as it moved back to my clit. My moans matched the rhythm of his fingers and as soon as he shot into my mouth I felt my release. I drank him in then collapsed at his side licking my lips. He moved to lie on top of me and we began to kiss again and I could feel him start to harden again as he moved down to pay attention to my tits. He positioned himself at my entrance and lost in the moment I pushed against him as he started to enter. Suddenly Athena came to my mind and I stopped him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to use something?" I asked. I didn't need any more kids running around especially since I didn't really know this guy.

"Of course forgive me you just got me so fucking excited." He whispered into my lips. I waited nervously as he got up to get a condom. I suddenly had the urge to bolt. What the fuck was I doing? Hello… I _barely _know this guy. Panicked I got up and started to dress. "What's the matter?" he asked standing in all his glory.

"I… um… fuck! I'm so sorry Eric, I can't do this. I'm sorry if I led you on, but at least you got yours right?" I chuckled nervously "Can you just take me to my car?"

"Tell me the truth. You were into it… what the hell happened in the space of a minute to make you change your mind?" he pressed.

"I don't know." I said pulling my top over my head.

"Sookie…" he drawled.

"Look this isn't me alright… I'm not that girl that is okay with a one night stand." I huffed. He smiled with amusement.

"Who said this was a one night stand? You think I want only one night with you, that's just an insane thought." He said seductively as he took my face into his hands and looking me in the eyes. I smiled tentatively with slatted eyes.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"This is not a one night stand." He said more seriously then as he picked me up bridal style he said "To be honest with you I may never let you leave." While carrying me into his room when he reached the California King in the middle of the room he tossed me into it and with that wicked lovely grin he got up onto it and stalked me.

He kissed me gently while he rubbed his cock against my clit and entrance as he stroked himself. When he got hard again he put on the condom then slowly pushed into me, and I gasped as he did. He started to move slowly at first deepening our kiss. I rocked my hips to get him deeper into me he took that as an okay to move faster. Both of us moaning into our kiss, I broke away to get a breath. He rose up on his heels pulling my left leg up on his shoulder and positioning my right in between his turning me onto my side, he pounded into me fast and hard. While his left hand held my ankle his right found my nipple and he started to knead it with his fingers. After a while in that position he flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me up to my knees and entered me again from behind. When he started to pound deeper and harder into me I started to scream "Eric! Oh fuck gods you feel so fucking good inside me." and started to chant _yes _and_ harder _he obliged I reached my peak and buried my head into a pillow to muffle my scream as I exploded. With a few more thrusts he followed with his own explosion and collapsed onto me.

"Um… hello? Crushing me... get your giant ass… off… of me." I teased in pants. With a chuckle he rolled off of me to my side then pulling me on top of him. I felt so comfortable just laying there with him I passed out. I don't know how long later it was when I woke with a start. "Shit! I gotta get Athena." I said as I shot up.

"Don't worry she's asleep at Pam's. She's fine." He said pulling me back onto him then said "I told you I wasn't letting you leave." While his hand ghosted up and down my spine.

"I actually have to go, I told Jannalynn I'd pick up her shift tomorrow." I said while reluctantly getting up to get dressed.

"Fine." He pouted. He looked just like his sister when his bottom lip jutted out. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. As we left his condo which was 38 flights up he led me to the stairs.

"Are you crazy? I don't think I can navigate them after the pounding you gave me." I said with a shocked expression. He laughed a booming laugh and shook his head. I couldn't help but to smile at the sound.

"Hop on." he said turning and offering his back to me. I jumped up and locked my ankles around his waist. It was hard to do since my legs felt like jello. We went down two flights and he exited then walking down the hall he pulled out his keys from his pocket as we approached a door. He put me down to unlock it as I looked at him questioningly. "My sister Pam's." he said waving me in. I looked around and noticed that she had the same taste in décor as her brother. Her place was set up almost identical to his. The only difference was color. She really did love pink and pastels. "Ready." He asked. I turned to look at him and my heart thumped at the sight of him carrying Athena. I nodded and followed him out to the elevator down to the garage. He drove me to my car and I loved the comfortable silence. He got more brownie points for not feeling to need to fill the silence with chatter. I needed to think anyway. He made me do things I wouldn't normally do and feel things I haven't felt is a long ass time. He pulled up next to my car and got out to open my door and held out his hand to help me out. As I went to get Athena out of his back seat he said "No, let me." a strained smile spread across my face as I thought again… _Oh gods I am in soooo much trouble._ This guy was too fucking good to be true. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"You know where to find me." I replied put a quick kiss on his lips.

The next day he came into the bar with a panty dropping smile. I turned to get a beer for him. After pulling it out and popping the top I set it down in front of him.

"I don't think I'll have a beer today. I think I'll have a screaming orgasm." He said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I said as I chucked an ice cube at him.

The next few months were wonderful. Athena absolutely adored Pam they became best friends in a way and were pretty much inseparable. Pam went and bought Athena a whole new wardrobe which I wasn't too happy about, but Athena was… so I wasn't _too_ upset. Pam also was nice to me in a tentative kinda way. Eric told me she said if I was Athena's mom then I can't be all that bad for him. Well if getting the okay from her by association was what did it, I'd take it. Quinn wasn't too much of a pain in the ass. He wasn't happy about me and Eric hooking up, but I was a grown woman and he had absolutely no right to give a shit about who I was involved with… not to mention Eric was a great guy so he really had nothing to argue with.

I was so madly in love with Eric by this point. I never voiced it though and he never said it to me either, but actions speak louder than words. I just knew in my heart that he loved me as much as I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all folks ;) I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought… remember even if it's a :) or a :( to say YAY or NAY will do just fine, just please review ;) -Viktoria **


End file.
